Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to power supply devices, and more particularly, to switching regulators configured to generate target direct current (DC) power by switching a current supplied from a DC power supply.
Description of Conventional Art
A switching regulator is a device that converts power input from an external source into DC power for a system using a switching element. An example of a switching regulator is a DC-DC converter that increases or decreases input DC power. A conventional switching regulator performs a switching operation using a ripple voltage.